


Tonight, When the World Begins Again

by katamari



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Gay Sex, Goblins, M/M, Magic, Werewolf Fights, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamari/pseuds/katamari
Summary: Jongdae is a human from a poor village who agrees to serving in the Court of the Wolf King Jongin in exchange for protecting his family. As Jongdae proves himself, the Wolf King’s eyes turn to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tons of love to my awesome beta for holding my hand through this entire process. You are amazing!

He was walking on level ground, but every footstep felt like a descent into the unknown. Little shards of fading sunlight filtered in through the wooden slats that made a makeshift roof but yet did little to protect from the elements.

He was early, he knew this. The moment the last bit of sunlight faded the lamps would flicker on and the crowds would swarm, hot and pushing and the air thick with sweat, pungent oils, and a distinct underlying stink of rot. He would stay here, in this tunnel, until the crowds arrived. _Blend in,_ he told himself. _Don’t make a scene._ They’d make a scene enough, he knew. That was what they said in the village.

_They’ll sell you dreams, child, baubles and trinkets. Don’t be foolish enough to pay._

It wasn’t toys or pretty things he wanted, it was necessity. He didn’t want to be there, not where he wasn’t welcomed. Not where he’d be selling himself as a slave to the goblins if they had what he needed—and as he had heard in the village, they always had what he needed. He filtered into the growing crowd, hoping to disguise himself with the smells around him. They could smell a human, the village had said. He was taking a risk, which they said wasn’t worth it. What could be worth falling into the goblins’ market, losing your life, your soul, the very essence of your being?

For Jongdae, it was family. Mama had been sick ever since she had the baby, and while he had worked, saved, gone without food and a bed to buy the herbs that could work—time and time again he’d bring home a cure, and nothing served to make her better. With four young siblings, there was no one else to take care of them, and Jongdae had invested his money and his time into these miracle cures that quickly evaporated into nothing.

Then he had heard the whispers—that the goblins had the real remedy for Mama’s illness, that they would give him the real herbs that would cure her for just a small price. He knew exactly what goblins craved; he could smell it in the underlying rot.

The crowds didn’t thin as he entered the actual market space. The stalls lined the walls as the goblins cried out for their wares, expensive silks and tempting fruits that could feed Jongdae’s brothers and sisters for a month. He saw the gamblers enticing market-goers with a game of dice or cards, the tarot reader attracting long lines as she deigned to tell their fortunes. He ignored all of this, all of the hubbub and clamor in the dim market. He was on a mission, even at the expense of his own freedom. He could only hope that his family would be able to go on without him around.

Flashes of green and brown and pungent smells attracted the lean young man to the apothecary booth, which was surprisingly not crowded with people. The apothecaries’ balding head barely peeked over the mounds of plants that were strewn on his stall, his gnarled fingers adorned with several heavy, ornate rings the only part of his body fully visible. Jongdae adjusted his thin tunic and approached cautiously, ignoring the voice in his head that warned him to stay back, to take care of his family on his own.

He didn’t have to say a word before the goblin spoke up, his voice raspy-and Jongdae swore he detected a hint of cruelness in his voice.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he taunted. “Foolish little human boy.”

Jongdae held up the rabbits he had killed on the way to the market, in hopes of having something to trade. The goblin market didn’t take human money, he knew, but if he could offer something-his skill, his meals, anything to keep Mama alive—

The goblin hopped up onto an old crate, his wizened face clearly visible as he eyed the rabbits. “Did you get these, human?”

“I did,” he replied, his voice quiet yet somehow sure (even if he was internally shaking). He had taught himself to fire an arrow and they flew straight and strong. A rabbit was no difficult prey for him—most things weren’t, not now.

The goblin grinned and Jongdae could see what was left of his yellowed teeth. “A little rabbit, human? Is that a good trade for my treasure?”

“It’s my treasure.” Where was that voice coming from, he wondered. “It’s a treasure for my family, one that feeds the babies.”

“So it’s not gold you’re offering, but life itself?”

“I have no gold…and I know that the goblins do not accept it.”

“But we like it,” the goblin piped up, showing off multiple gold rings adorning his stubby fingers. “Rabbits, rabbits…meat for my pretties…I don’t think that’s good enough.”

“I’ll do anything,” Jongdae pleaded, knowing that he didn’t look like much-a slender young man who never grew very tall. What he lacked in intimidation he had in swiftness and aim-he was the best shot in all the village, and if he had to spend his life serving the goblins…

“Anything?” This was a different voice, its tone rich and warm-but somehow, Jongdae knew to be afraid. He ever-so-slowly turned his head to face someone much unlike him-tall and muscular, clearly well-fed and dressed in expensive silks. His eyes, however…

…His eyes were _silver_. Jongdae had never seen anything like it before. He swallowed hard and nodded, too surprised to speak.

The elegant man flashed his own ring to the goblin. “Send what he needs to his family.”

“Yes, sir!” The old merchant hurried, wrapping the life-saving herbs in plain paper and passing it off to the nearest messenger, a ratfaced young man who dashed off as quickly as he arrived.

Jongdae looked back at the man, his mouth agape. “How can I…”

“Come with me,” he commanded, Jongdae surprisingly following behind him, out into the cool night air. “You’ll find conditions at court far more attractive than the ones in some goblin-hole, I believe.”

“Court?” Jongdae ventured cautiously. He had heard of a king, in some far off city—servants there were treated poorly, but at least they had food and a mat to sleep on.

The older man scoffed. “Not your human court. No, no. This is the court of the Wolf King, not a place for weak and frail humans.”

“But I’m human,” he protested even as he kept up with the other. His steps were cautious, he couldn’t see a thing in the darkness and he had forgotten to bring a lantern with him.

The other sighed and closed his fingers, a brilliant flash of light emanating from them after he opened up his hand. “I forget that you can’t see in the dark. You may be human, but you’re certainly no weakling…I’m sure he will be quite pleased with you.”

“You’re not the Wolf King?”

He shook his head, aghast at the thought of usurping his master. “The King does not bother with trivial matters such as going to market. I am Yixing, my King’s loyal retainer. My family has served his since the beginnings of our bloodlines, and it is a happy fate.”

Jongdae couldn’t quite understand that. He was born and raised in poverty, but he treasured the little freedom he had to run, to hunt, to do honest work and use the money to take care of his family. “But I’m a human,” he marveled. “What would the Wolf King want with me?”

“My King—our King, should he accept you—likes _spirit_ ,” Yixing emphasized, “from human or wolf. He does not make decisions quickly or easily, yet he told me to find him a new member of his court.”

The light dancing in Yixing’s hand grew brighter as the woods closed around them. Jongdae was still awed by this little bit of magic, even if he had seen plenty of it before. Being a member of a court, though, that sounded strange. He’d be a servant, he figured. He was no stranger to cleaning and cooking, but he had always had the ability to roam where he pleased while he worked. Court sounded stifling, would he just be waiting hand and foot on some cruel king who could destroy him in seconds with his powerful magic or jaws? It didn’t seem like a kind fate, but perhaps it was kinder than being locked in some goblin torture dungeon.

They walked along in total silence. Jongdae was now keenly aware of the night sounds around him—owls hooting, the hum of cicadas and an old frog, croaking somewhere on the edge of a deep pond. Twigs and leaves crunched beneath his bare feet, and he noticed that Yixing was moving slower than he had been—the music of the woods must have made his skin sing, just like it did Jongdae’s. There were some nights when he didn’t want to go home; he wanted to run, wild and free and live off of his forest knowledge. He knew the right things to eat, he could kill and roast his own meat. Yet he didn’t, compelled by force or duty or just the fact that Yixing could easily kill him where he stood, should he even try.

Darkness enveloped them as Yixing closed his hand, then grabbed Jongdae by the wrist and pulled him into the darkness. He wanted to scream for help, ask what just happened, but no words would come out of his throat, no matter how he tried. Within moments, his fears were eased as he saw lights blink into existence, their soft glow illuminating the path before him.

What stood before him was not some sort of animal den but a sprawling mansion, one that didn’t look anything like the castles he had seen in paintings. This was no foreboding stone fortress, but one made of rich golden wood, plaster, and…was that glass? Jongdae breathed in awe. No one in his village could even dream of affording glass windows and yet here were several, each providing glimpses into rooms bustling with activity. A sudden wall of warm air enveloped him-there was definitely a hot spring here, and maybe if he was lucky, one day he’d get a chance to use it.

Not that it was likely—when did servants get to relax He’d be the one silently standing there and drying bathers off.

Yixing did not pay attention to Jongdae’s awe and slid the front door open. He stooped to untie his boots and slipped into house sandals-and after casting a glance at Jongdae’s dirt-covered feet, beckoned for him to do the same. Jongdae figured it was a good idea-he’d have to clean up his own mess along with the rest, so he resolved to make as small of a footprint as he could.

“You’ll be staying here, with the other servants.” If Jongdae wasn’t mistaken, Yixing’s voice had taken a calmer tone; apparently he needed the walk through the woods as much as he did. He lifted up his head and followed Yixing’s gaze through the surprisingly large room, just as warm and clean as the rest of the building. A scroll hung on the far wall, with what looked to be an ethereal wolf painted on it, its jaws locked in combat with a huge serpent. Jongdae decided automatically that he liked this room, which definitely wasn’t the hellhole he expected.

“What about my duties?” Jongdae asked, his voice quieting. Something about the room made him want to whisper, but even that seemed to echo around the space.

“Your duties begin tomorrow morning, with the cook.” Yixing paused, seemingly receiving some sort of communication. “Also, you are not to wander into the inner courtyard or the throne room unless summoned. My King has declared those areas pack-only, for the time being.”

While Jongdae had wanted to wander around he nodded instead. There were plenty of places for him to explore without those two, although his curiosity was piqued. “…I can cook and clean.”

“And obey the rules?” Yixing asked.

“Those too.” There had been plenty in his village, this was no different.

“Very well, then. I suggest you get some rest, human. I’ve heard your kind depend on it much more than we do.”

“…Right.” He _did_ feel exhausted, and the far bed was inviting. Without prompting, he crawled in and was asleep before Yixing could extinguish the candles.

He dreamt that night of wolves, surrounding him and inspecting their new addition.

Jongdae found that kitchen work really wasn’t that bad. There was a lot to prepare (and he had never seen Luhan, the head cook, laugh so hard as when he asked how he should cook the meat), and he spent most of his time being ignored as he peeled carrots or chopped up cabbages. His family was being taken care of, and that was all he really needed.

“Out,” Luhan’s voice rang through the large kitchen, and Jongdae looked up, startled. The tall man’s back was towards him, wooden spoon clenched in a tight fist. “I know you’ve got fleas, so stay out!”

“Awww, really?” A sheepish looking young man leaned in the doorway, his hand not leaving his hair. “I swear I’ve used the medicine.”

“Not long enough,” Luhan scolded. “It’s for the health of our pack, Chanyeol, and you’re not going to be exposing Jongdae here to your fleas. You’ll get food when it’s ready.”

“The General’s working us like mad,” Chanyeol griped good-naturedly. Jongdae liked the spirited young wolf-human; he had a habit of coming in for snacks and chatting with the kitchen staff. “I’ve gotta have _something_ or I’m gonna collapse.”

“Would you like some fruit?” Jongdae offered. “I’m still preparing for dinner, and I need to go hunting so there’s not much meat available for snacking.”

“Anything,” Chanyeol put a hand to his forehead in a mock-faint. “Anything before I die~”

Jongdae tossed over a peach, which Chanyeol caught easily in one hand. “You should be happy you’re not being worked to the bone, Jongdae. Training’s tough.”

“What are you training for?” He had heard the whispers and rumors surrounding what was going on in the inner courtyard, but he remembered Yixing’s warnings and wouldn’t go inside. Chanyeol chomped into the peach and vigorously shook his head before dashing back out.

“It’s probably a raid,” Luhan surmised. The older were had chosen the kitchen over fangs and claws long ago, and while he admitted to Jongdae that sometimes he wanted to go out to fight, he liked being able to care for everyone.

“A raid?” Jongdae ventured. “What would wolves be raiding?”

“Humans,” Luhan murmured, taking a long stick and vigorously stirring a pot of water. “They think we have some sort of rare treasure or secret, when the only secret we have is that we want to live our lives quietly and peacefully. That nearby village keeps looking for wolf pelts.”

Jongdae froze, the knife clattering from his hand. “…That’s my village. We’re cold, and we’re hungry. I’m sure they don’t mean to murder your pack, but they’ve got to survive.” He knew how hard the winters were, how his brothers and sisters would snuggle up to him to try and get some sort of warmth; Mama needed the lone blanket their home shared. “Maybe if I talked to them…”

“You can’t do that now.” Luhan’s usually warm voice suddenly turned stern. “They’ll have your head, Jongdae, the King’s inner circle. Please don’t even talk about this to me again.”

Jongdae bowed his head and kept peeling vegetables, the shouts of the training roaring through the entire compound.

At dawn, Jongdae woke with a start. The servants-he had learned that the rest of them were Beta wolves, hoping to be chosen as the personal servant to one of the Alphas-were still fast asleep. He had often wondered just how they planned to attract an Alpha’s eye if they weren’t early risers. He knew that General Tao had chosen Minseok as his Beta, but Yixing and the King himself still had not. He didn’t know anything about the King, but Yixing was always the first one awake.

Except for today. Jongdae dressed quietly and slipped out of the servant’s room without a sound. He could run fast; he could beg the village elders to stop killing the wolves until something was worked out to save their village from being destroyed. He ran noiseless through the corridor, making his way to the front and out of the complex.

His feet, toughened by years of running barefoot, did not even register the sting of sharp pine needles pricking into them; Jongdae only ran blindly towards the edge of the wolves’ domain. He didn’t notice anything except his speed and the way out until he collided with a broad chest.

Jongdae took a step back as the menacing General Tao glowered down at him, the man’s eyes dark and his jaw set in a firm line. He hadn’t had much interaction with him-generally it was with Minseok, but even the usually kind Beta looked angry.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tao demanded. “Are you trying to escape your duty?”

“That’s something that you’ll have to pay for with your life,” Minseok muttered, the man’s usual smile gone from his face.

“N-no, I was going to come back, right away!” Jongdae sputtered, taking steps backwards to somehow get away from the looming men. “I thought maybe I could tell the village that they were killing the wrong wolves…”

“So you were going to go and warn the humans?” Tao raised an eyebrow.

“I…suppose?” Jongdae faltered as Minseok roughly grabbed his arms.

“Escaping and treason? The King’s got to set your punishment,” Tao declared, even as Jongdae struggled.

“But I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to help!” Jongdae pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears. Both Tao and Minseok had strong grips, and they dragged him into the throne room. He only got a glimpse of the spacious, rounded room with its odd tree-throne before he was pushed onto his knees, his face forced to the ground thanks to someone’s boot on his back.

"And what is this?" came a gruff voice above Jongdae, the Wolf King looking down at the human beneath Minseok's shoe. "I thought you were going to update me on the status of what's going on in the village?"

“This is the human Jongdae,” Yixing murmured quietly to his King, eyeing the boy suspiciously. “The servant you requested. He has been helping Luhan in the kitchens, and he has had nothing but praise for his work.”

“And that doesn’t matter,” Tao interrupted, the general standing tall and ramrod-straight next to the cowered Jongdae. “We’ve caught this boy, sir. He was attempting escape to _warn_ the murderers.”

Jongin studied the human on the floor. The boy was pretty and quite _tiny_ \- and ironically he was almost catlike in appearance, high cheekbones hidden by a fine layer of dirt and kittenish lips that looked like they smiled often. Of course, they weren't smiling now. "What do you have to say for yourself, boy? Sounds like Tao wants to skin you alive."

“I…” Jongdae started before Minseok grabbed him roughly by his hair to place him in a proper kneeling position. He winced, but didn’t complain—he was face to face with the mythical Wolf King himself, who looked stern and foreboding, but he had asked, at least—something that the general hadn’t done. “…I thought maybe if I talked to them, they’d stop. I’m from that village, and we’re very poor. The winters are cold, and wolf blankets are the only thing that keeps us from freezing to death. I know they didn’t understand they were killing your court, I know they didn’t…”

"And yet they still did. We are not many and it is difficult, if not impossible, to replace those we have lost. What do you think we should do about it?" Jongin asked quietly, ignoring the look he was receiving from Tao.

“I thought…maybe there could be some sort of sign established?” Jongdae knew how stupid his suggestion sounded, but it was the only one that he could think of. “Or convince them to hunt somewhere else in the woods, like I do.”

"Sign?" Jongin's lips curled in a bemused grin. "You want my wolves to wear collars?"

“I didn’t mean that, sir, I—oof!” Jongdae’s attempt to get up was quickly quashed by the weight of Minseok’s boot. “But maybe…I don’t know, a certain number of howls? Something that my village could understand and punish anyone who didn’t follow the rule.”

"Minseok, that's enough," the Wolf King said quietly, the words holding great weight. "The boy may be onto something. There is something to be said about policing your own. If they know the signal then if they misstep there is no one to blame but themselves."

“Sir,” Minseok gruffly acknowledged, lifting his foot from Jongdae’s back.

“And if they misstep?” Tao challenged. “Your court is much smaller than that village, sir. One more death in our pack and we could be destroyed!”

"This is their last chance," Jongin murmured to those in the room but particularly to the human on the floor. "Do you understand?"

Now that the weight was off of his back, Jongdae shakily stood up. He was unafraid of the King before him; brave enough to look in his eyes and speak, with none of the deference of the wolves in the room. “Yes, sir. They’ll obey, I know they will. My village is full of good people who just want to survive, like your court.”

Jongin leaned back, spine resting against the back of his throne, his dark eyes never leaving the face of the boy in front of him. "Why do you not fear me or my people? Your life is in our hands this very moment. I could say one word and Tao would tear out your throat and would enjoy himself doing so."

Jongdae didn’t have to look to his side to know that Tao’s feral grin grew wide at the suggestion. His heart thudded in his chest, and he was sure it was visible beneath his thin tunic. “…Because I do not believe that you are merciless,” he responded, still not knowing where the words were coming from. “You could have ordered my village destroyed, but you chose to listen instead.” He swallowed hard, his mouth dry. “And your court…well, Yixing and Luhan have never been cruel to me, so I’ve seen no reason to fear them.”

"Some might consider me weak for not being merciless...."

“But then would they follow you, sir?” Jongdae asked. Both Tao and Minseok were taken aback, and Yixing openly gasped. This human, challenging their beloved King’s leadership?

A small smile touched the King's lips. "I suppose that would be a question that they would have to answer, wouldn't it?" He turned to Tao. "Do you consider me weak?" he asked calmly.

“Absolutely not, sir!” Tao bowed deeply and stretched his neck out, a sign of submission to any wolf. “My family may have served yours for centuries, but we only serve the strongest of the Wolf Kings.”

"And yet I choose not to kill this boy even though many of you have suggested it," Jongin mused. "Perhaps that makes me weak..."

“We stand by you, sir,” Minseok said quietly, backing up his general. “You have never led us astray, never led us into danger where you were not fighting by our sides.”

“Sir…” Yixing murmured into Jongin’s ear. “They may be thirsting for our enemies’ blood, but they are utterly beholden to you.”

"Life is precious, be it wolf or human...and I hope your people can realize this," Jongin addressed the human in front of him. "Can you promise that those you love so dearly in the village can learn to value our lives as much as their own?"

Jongdae clenched his bony fists, the boy still filling out from his early poverty. “I can promise, sir. The village will do what it takes to save themselves from destruction.” Destruction meant being enslaved by another, stronger village or the cruel human king, and it pained him to even think of his younger siblings locked in chains. “And I do what it takes to save my family and protect your court, even if I do not belong in it.”

"So you will give your life to save your family?" Jongin prompted, a flash of gold flickering in his eyes. The boy was brave - perhaps it would be enough.

Jongdae nodded, this time not hesitating in the least. “If it keeps Mama and the babies safe, I would do anything to help them.”

"What if I tell you that it means that you will be mine?"

Now a look of confusion settled on the boy’s face. “Yixing told me that I would be a servant to your court for life. He got the medicine for my mother, so I was willing.”

Jongin glanced at Yixing, a slight smirk touching his lips as he arched an eyebrow at his right hand man. "Did he tell you that you wouldn't just be a servant to the court but my own personal servant - my Beta?"

“Your Beta? I’m no wolf, sir,” Jongdae stammered. “I thought I would just be serving in the kitchens for life. But if it better suits your needs, I shall.”

"There is no law that says my Beta must be a wolf but the option is there if you so choose it," Jongin briefly looked up from the human to gaze across the room, meeting the eyes of his subjects as if daring them to challenge this startling change in tradition. "Perhaps this will be a bridge between our people."

“Are you sure, sir?” Yixing murmured. “You may be attracted to the boy, but once you take him as a true Beta, he won’t be one of the humans. He’ll be bound to you for life.”

"If we don't do something that life won't last much longer, Yixing," Jongin replied, not denying the fact that he was attracted to the human.

“A King, teaching a young Beta…” his right-hand man mused. “ _Very_ against protocol. Normally I’d advise you against this, but I like his courage.”

"As do I," Jongin agreed. "He took a chance even though he knew it could have meant certain death. It is a very wolfish thing to do."

Jongdae couldn’t hear the conversation happening on the curious tree-throne, but he knew by their glances that it was still about him. He knew very little of the wolf world, only that Jongin hadn’t taken a personal Beta, and that was a curious thing for a Wolf King. “I accept.” There was that voice again, the one that brought him there in the first place.

Jongin turned his head, tilting it to the side in a very lupine gesture as he stared down at the boy. There was something....Shaking his head, he smiled. "Then that is settled. You are mine."

“Take your place,” Yixing beckoned and Jongdae followed, finding a small cushion, covered with a fine layer of dust from its lack of use. He knelt again, the silken fabric much more comfortable than the cold wooden floor. “Thank you, sir.”

“I shall call off the raid, per your instruction,” Tao announced and bowed again, Minseok following the general out. He was secretly relieved; they had larger, deadlier enemies than a poor human village to focus on.

Jongin felt himself relaxing as he continued the daily routine of court, his eyes briefly glancing at the petite human seated in the traditional place of the King's Beta. He couldn't help but think that it suited the boy. _Suited Jongdae_ the King corrected himself, for this was no mere boy now. Jongdae was _his_.

“Sir?” Jongdae asked timidly once Baekhyun, the striking Beta in charge of supplies, finished his report and left them in the throne room, alone. He had surprisingly enjoyed listening to the court business (and the surprised looks that came from the court members whom he had befriended). The sun was lower now, the shadows from the skylight lengthening as day slowly turned to night. “...Is this what a personal Beta’s duties are?”

Jongin chuckled as he stood and approached where Jongdae was seated. "I figured you would like a chance to see what happens in court. The King's Beta can offer his insight on situations that may arise in court - give a different viewpoint. The Beta is also to assist the King in preparing for the day and the events that occur throughout." The taller man paused. "There are other duties expected of the King's Beta but I will not force you to fulfill them."

The young man nodded—listening to court rituals and reports were oddly fascinating to him (and not just because of their newness.) He knew he could help the King prepare; he had assisted other court members in dressing and fetching water from the hot springs for private baths, and Luhan had praised his cooking skills. “Other duties, sir?”

Jongin shook his head, smiling fondly at the human. "You really are an innocent, aren't you? A personal Beta makes sure that his Alpha is content - in any way that is needed."

Jongdae thought about the other personal Betas he had seen, like Minseok for Tao. He had noticed that Minseok stayed very close to his Alpha at all times, and that Tao was extremely protective of him even if the Beta was one of the strongest pack fighters. Still there seemed to be something stronger there; he had seen how they looked at each other. “Any…” the boy looked down, a brilliant blush lighting up his cheeks. “I…I’m no wolf, sir.”

"You would not be expected to when I am a wolf," Jongin quickly interjected. "There are a very few who enjoy that type of thing and I am certainly not one of them. No, it would be as I am now - but as I have said, I do not expect you to do this and I will _not_ force you."

“Would that…they say in the village that’s how the wolves’ power gets passed to humans.” Jongdae dared to look up, his cheeks still brightly colored. “Would that happen to me?” It was telling that the boy didn’t outright reject the King.

"The Turning involves a bite, Jongdae," Jongin said quietly. "It is a mutual decision made by were and human and not something that is forced on anyone. It does not always take - it depends on the strength of the wolf.”

“…Have you done that, sir?” Jongdae asked, surprised at his own curiosity.

"Done what - turned a human? No, I have not. None have asked me...they tend not to trust my kind."

“It’s what we’re taught.” He had learned his lessons very well, full of warnings about the woods and the mythical creatures within. “I would go into the woods to hunt for food, but I never came across a wolf, let alone one biting a human.”

"Wolves do not hunt humans - we would prefer peace with your people but many times humans have brought the fight to us."

“We always worry about our own kind, don’t we?” Jongdae relaxed back on his heels, deep in thought. “…I suppose I should fetch your dinner.”

"At least you don't see someone walking around wearing a human skin," Jongin murmured, a trace of pain in his voice that he covered quickly. "I'll take dinner in my rooms tonight. I do not care for court gossip at this very moment."

“Yes, sir,” Jongdae’s voice was quiet as he retreated back towards the kitchens—the warmth and busy atmosphere would at least distract him from the chill that just ran through his body.

The days melted into weeks as Jongdae tried hard to figure out just exactly what a personal Beta should do (and the knowing glances from Luhan and Chanyeol didn’t help any.) He memorized Jongin’s routine, his preferred meals, even how he could manipulate the hot spring water for the right temperature for the King’s baths-for some reason, he chose not to take them with the other members of his pack. He tried his best not to offend him, particularly as he grew tense once another pack chose to try and infiltrate their territory. Jongdae tried to relieve the stress of the day somehow, and yet, he still had no idea how to relax his master.

Namjoon's pack was getting too close, skirting the borders of their territory as if daring Jongin to retaliate. He wasn't going to have a pissing contest just to make the others happy but if he needed to he'd challenge the other Alpha. The only thing that helped him relax even in the slightest was his new Beta. Jongdae was trying so hard and it _was_ noticed - and appreciated.

“Here,” Jongdae quietly set the heavy tray bearing Jongin’s evening meal in the doorway, as he had been instructed. “I snuck in extra beef into the jigae, and I know Luhan didn’t notice.” Even if he had, he knew that it would have been all right. “...I’ll start drawing your bath.”

Jongin barely looked up as he surveyed the reconnaissance reports. "Ah yes, thank you, Jongdae..." he murmured absentmindedly.

“Yes, sir.” It was quiet in the complex that time of night, and Jongdae usually enjoyed his time outside in the dark, alone with a few owls to keep him company. He quietly hummed to himself as he made his way down to the spring, buckets in hand.

It was that night, as he knelt by the spring, that he was being _watched._

He barely registered the cracking branches as he carefully scooped the water for his first trip, dropping the buckets as deeply as he could to get the hottest water from the bottom. He didn’t even think about the growls; those were common when one lived among wolves.

No, it was the sudden, heavy weight of an unfamiliar wolf that tackled him, nearly throwing him into the spring itself, that made Jongdae realize that something was _very_ wrong.

The wolf growled, then transformed to his half-human form. "Hello there, pretty...wanna play?"

Jongdae froze, the thin boy in no shape to fight against fangs and claws. "You're...you're one of them," he realized. One of the ones that he knew Tao and his troops were in the middle of fighting off; this one must have slipped through the defenses. His grip tightened on his bucket as he threw it with all his might, dousing the unfamiliar wolf with hot water. Even though he didn’t have the fighting skills, he knew the importance of defending the King.

The creature howled, - and Jongin froze in his thoughts, looking up and tasting the air. _Jongdae_... That was all it took and the Wolf King was off, shifting from human to lupine form in mid-stride as he went to protect his Beta.

“Get away!” Jongdae screamed, using his now-empty bucket to hit the creature as hard as he could. He wasn’t thinking, there was nothing to think about except fighting, kicking, defending Jongin as best as he could. “You won’t get near the King!”

"So now he has human pets....our King will be very interested to learn that," the wolf growled. "Perhaps he'll want to see for himself." And with that the creature grabbed for Jongdae, claws raking the human's arm.

The tiny boy swallowed hard, trying not to scream in pain even as he felt claws piercing his skin. The bucket slipped from his hand, his grip now too slick to keep hold. “Someone help!” he cried out even as he tried to keep pushing, keep the wolf away—he was too small, too weak…

The werewolf gave the lupine equivalent of a snicker as he approached his prey - only to find himself bowled over by a flash of midnight, the wolf who attacked him twice his size and bearing and angry gleam in his piercing gold eyes. _Mine_.

“…What?” Jongdae whispered as he tried to scramble to safety. He knew Jongin’s voice, but it wasn’t coming from the huge wolf’s jaws—was it ringing in his _head?_ How could that happen? He pulled himself up on a rock and weakly watched until the intruder howled once more-a long, shrill noise-and fell silent.

The great black wolf sat back on his haunches once the fight was over, raising his bloodied muzzle to the sky and howling his victory. It would send a message - and Jongin may have to pay the consequences later. For now his Beta was safe and that was all that mattered.

Even in his weakened state, Jongdae admired the raw beauty of his King’s victory. He had never seen his wolf form and he slowly moved closer in awe. It was then when he felt his wounds _really_ start to sting, and his arm reached out shakily to the other. “I…I don’t think I can draw your bath.”

The wolf studied Jongdae, a low whine rumbling from deep in his chest. In the next heartbeat the wolf melted away and the man remained - a very naked Jongin, his hair mussed and his eyes still flickering golden. "You are hurt," he rumbled gruffly, voice hoarse from the previous howl. He scooped the smaller human into his arms and strode back to his chambers. "It's you who need the bath, Jongdae. We need to clean those claw marks before they fester."

“Sir…” Jongdae tried to protest, but instead found himself feeling strangely warm and comfortable in the older man’s arms. “Isn’t that against all protocol?” Yixing had drilled him to never ask anything of Jongin, that he needed to know his place.

"I'm the King," Jongin replied with a wolfish grin. "I make the protocol."

“I can’t argue with that,” the boy murmured, suddenly less self-conscious. “But sir, I heard your voice coming from that black wolf. How’d it get into my head?”

Jongin froze, looking down at the man in his arms. "You heard my wolf?"

Jongdae nodded, not sure why that was alarming. “….Your wolf said that I was yours.”

"What did you think about that?" Jongin asked curiously, not answering the human's question just yet.

“I felt…” Jongdae searched for the words. Jongin’s presence always settled a pleasant haze on his mind, and being carried into his chambers made it even stronger. “I felt secure, that it was right.”

The answer both surprised and pleased the Wolf King. "Let's get you cleaned up," he murmured gently as he set the human down on the side of the bathtub and turned on the tap, unselfconscious in his own nudity. Jongin was long, lean lines and angles, bronzed skin stretched over sleek muscle.

This was another first, and Jongdae winced as he peeled what was left of his tunic away from his skin. His arms and back were still smeared with blood, but it felt as though the intruder wolf hadn’t clawed him deeply enough to do permanent damage. He had never been ashamed of his own body, but seeing Jongin, who even in human form still held the beauty of a wolf, made him feel even smaller and weaker. Hard work had tanned his skin, but nowhere near the golden color of the Wolf King, and his frame showed more bone than muscle.

Ever the wolf, Jongin appraised the smaller man without shame. Yes, Jongdae was thin but more regular meals and less going to bed hungry would do wonders. He was still lovely - and Jongin wasn't afraid to admit he was still attracted.

Jongdae made his way into the tub with a quiet groan, then a gasp of surprise. He had bathed in the hot spring with the other servants, but the system that they had built for Jongin’s baths worked much better than he thought it would. He felt he could even smell the outdoors in the water, and gave the first smile he had all day. “Sir, you still didn’t tell me why I could understand your wolf.”

"Usually only mates can hear each other in wolf form until they seal the bond...." Jongin murmured nonchalantly as he rummaged through the cupboards for herbal salve.

“But I have no wolf form, and I know that I wasn’t bitten.” Jongdae tried to reason it through, but that word still echoed in his head.

_Mine._

“…Mates? Sealing bonds? I couldn’t have that if I’m not a wolf, right?”

"I'm not sure of that - it's the first time something like this has happened that I am aware of," Jongin admitted.

“Curiouser and curiouser.” Jongdae sank into the tub, the spring’s steaming water giving a tiny bit of relief to his cuts. “Sir? I’m guessing that when you talk about bonds, you mean like Tao and Minseok.”

"Yes, Tao and Minseok are bonded," Jongin hummed in agreement as he pulled out bandages and salve to prevent infection, letting the human relax in the bathtub.

“And if I can hear…” Jongdae sat up, shocked as his mind put the pieces together. “…Your wolf? Why would he want me?”

"That's a mystery, isn't it?" the Wolf King mused, sitting at the edge of the tub, still very much naked and very much unbothered by that fact.

The boy offered up one of his arms to the king, his cuts thankfully not dangerously deep. “I thought you were your wolf, sir. You can’t understand him?” He wondered briefly just why Jongin decided not to dress but banished the thought, as long as he could enjoy how his skin glowed even just a little longer.

"My wolf is a part of me but sometimes he is difficult to understand. There's a balance - after all, we are not completely animal, nor are we completely human. He does everything for a reason - and for some reason he is drawn to you and so am I."

“B-but you’re perfect, sir…and I’m just Jongdae.” He knew he was low-born, a skinny kid no matter how much Luhan tried to feed him-and here was the King, tall and handsome, royal to his very core. “I suppose I’d never think I’d be attractive.”

"And I'm just Jongin," the taller man replied, applying some of the disinfectant to the most shallow of the claw marks. "And I figure that it would be up to me to decide if you were attractive as we always tend to see the faults in ourselves."

The boy hissed softly, the potent herb mixture doing its work. “…And what do you think, sir?”

"I think you should stop calling me 'Sir'," Jongin teased, then added," and I find you very attractive."

“Yes, s—“Jongdae caught himself, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. His eyes couldn’t stop raking down Jongin’s frame, and warmth coursed through his body with touches he could feel despite the herbal sting. “…Is it too forward to say that I find you the same?”

The Wolf King smiled as he met Jongdae's eyes. "I would prefer that you are honest with me - and I'm pleased by your answer." He looked down at his own arms and torso, scars of battles hard-fought telling more of his story than mere words could. "And these do not bother you?"

“Does what…oh.” Jongdae finally noticed the scars from old battles, and the way that the King wore them, unashamed of his wounds. “Scars have never bothered me, sir-“ he winced, trying to will himself out of the habit, “-and you bear yours with pride. How could I hate part of you?” Impulsively he reached out, his fingers brushing against a deep claw mark on Jongin’s shoulder before he could stop himself.

Jongin stilled, his wolf rumbling in pleasure as gentle fingers touched his bare skin. Wolf was telling him that it felt _right_ , that things were falling into place the way they should be. After all, Jongdae was his.

Jongdae of a few weeks ago would have run, or would have wished for a hole to open up and swallow him, or stammer out thousands of apologies for being too forward. This Jongdae’s fingertips stroked the scar’s smooth surface, unafraid. He could feel that the wolf within Jongin was content, even aroused—but it was human Jongin whose golden skin and dark eyes attracted him now.

Jongin caught the change in the other's expression, his muscles flexing beneath Jongdae's touch. He reached over with one hand to cup the human's cheek and tilt his chin up. "Tell me to stop if you don't wish this," he murmured, leaning closer.

It was the first time that Jongdae had looked directly into his eyes, and yet he had no fear. “I wish it,” he whispered, knowing just what weight his answer held—and looking forward to it.

The Wolf King gave Jongdae a surprisingly boyish grin as he leaned closer and captured the other's lips in a kiss, coaxing Jongdae to reciprocate.

He only half-knew what he had wished for, but his body seemed to move on its own accord. Jongdae was slightly awkward and clumsy as he tried to figure out exactly _how_ to kiss, but he soon adapted to the slow, languid kisses that seemed to burn through him.

Jongin smiled as he slipped an arm around the human's slim waist, taking care not to aggravate his fresh wounds as he pulled him closer.

He felt himself lifted up slightly and carefully maneuvered himself to the edge, the faint attraction he had felt towards the Wolf King becoming a full-on pull. It didn’t matter now that he was nude, or that he was kissing an equally nude Jongin—they were together, and something in his soul found it right.

Encouraged by Jongdae's actions, Jongin pulled the younger man into his lap, hissing softly as bare skin made contact with his own, the humidity in the air as well as Jongdae's recent foray into the water causing a delightful friction.

“Jongin…” Jongdae dared to use the Wolf King’s given name. He found their tangle of limbs comfortable, his arms draped around the other’s neck while he straddled his lap comfortably. “…Why does this feel so right? Like this is where I’ve always meant to be?”

Jongin smiled as the other said his name, the sound sweet to his ears. "Perhaps that is because it is supposed to be. My wolf feels the call - and so do I. I am yours just as much as you are mine."

“I’ve never been anyone’s before,” the boy quietly admitted, but he liked how it protective it felt. He shifted forward, a happy sigh escaping when he made more physical contact. Suddenly, the “Beta duties” that Jongin had told him about no longer seemed like something that he could never achieve. “..And I’m yours forever, if we seal the bond?”

The Wolf King studied Jongdae for several drawn out moments, frankly surprised that Jongdae was asking such a question so quickly. His wolf, however, wasn't surprised at all, if the smugness Jongin felt was any indication. "Yes, we would be bound together until we take our last breaths. Wolves mate for life."

“And even with me…” For once in his life, Jongdae actually felt special. Slowly, he advanced forward on his perch until his lean chest seemed to meld into the King’s toned one. “I…I want to be bound to you. Something in me says that is what I need.”

"There has never been a werewolf and human pairing that I am aware of, Jongdae," Jongin warned, but it was obvious that it was what he wanted as well, if the way his fingers caressed the other's side and down his hip was any indication.

“I’m not opposed to being Turned.” Jongdae’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment; Jongin’s touches caused a warm stirring in his belly. He had thought about it for a long time. The pack felt more like his family than the village ever did, with more of the wolves growing to like him the longer he stayed. His wet fingers lightly glided down the King’s arm as he thought about how the pack had adopted him, how Luhan tried to make him eat more or how even Tao had helped him learn to defend himself.

Then there was Jongin, the enigmatic Wolf King whose voice could send delighted shivers down Jongdae’s spine, who had listened to and was patient, even with all the mistakes that he made. Jongin, who was warm and real and perfect, who had kissed him so sweetly that Jongdae knew that this was where he had to stay.

Jongin leaned closer, breath warm against Jongdae's ear. "I want you..." he breathed out, scenting the other as he moved down, nuzzling against the crook of Jongdae's neck, light nips and bites and licks as if claiming him already.

Jongdae’s neck seemed to stretch out further when he tried to hold the King’s head there. His first moans were quiet, more breathy gasps than a true sound. He dug his free hand into Jongin’s shoulder, trying to keep upright even as he wanted to just lie down and expose his belly, to fully submit. “Anything,” he whispered, his breath hitching. “Anything to be your mate.”

"Come to bed with me then," Jongin murmured, smiling against the soft skin beneath his lips. He curled his hands around Jongdae's waist, shamelessly cupping his backside as he stood, lifting the smaller man easily and encouraging him to wrap his legs around Jongin's waist.

Jongdae pushed into Jongin’s hands, but it didn’t even surprise him-those hands were capable and strong, but could still tease him into oblivion. “I suppose I’m no longer allowed to walk,” he joked, locking his legs securely around the King’s waist.

"Well, my goal is to make it so that you can't walk for the rest of the evening," Jongin teased, his eyes heated and flickering golden.

“You’ll just have to carry me,” he agreed before suddenly pausing. Jongdae’s hand flew up to Jongin’s cheek in surprise, mesmerized. “Your eyes,” he murmured. “…That means your wolf is happy, maybe even overjoyed.” He had no idea how he knew that…

The color grew warmer and Jongin's smile gentled. "It does....and I am. Like you, my wolf senses that this is very right. You belong with me."

“Show me how,” Jongdae said impulsively. They had reached Jongin’s bedroom, the flickering lights giving the room a warm glow and danced among the handpainted scrolls and plants that adorned the walls or sat carefully in corners. The bed was large and looked impossibly soft. He decided immediately he liked this room, but it was even better with present company.

Jongin placed Jongdae carefully on the bed, pausing to admire the contrast between Jongdae's pale skin and the bedding beneath him. In the muted, warm lighting his eyes seemed to glow even more. "So beautiful," he breathed, then crawled from the foot of the bed forward, pausing when he hovered above Jongdae.

Jongdae suddenly tugged Jongin down into a deep kiss, a moan coming from low in his throat. His hands slid down the King’s back and sides, stroking each scar he found until Jongdae’s hands finally rested on the other’s hips. He had never been so close to anyone nude, let alone intimate, and he was determined to please his King-his mate?

Jongin groaned as the smaller man pulled him closer, making the fact that he was more than interested in Jongdae all the more obvious. "Want you so badly," he growled.

Jongdae suddenly felt a twinge of nerves-how badly was his lack of experience showing? He’d get more with Jongin, he figured-the feeling of his length pressed against his skin was definitely one he could get used to.

“…I’m not sure what I should be doing,” he finally admitted quietly, even as he moved to touch Jongin’s cock.

"That's a very good start," Jongin hissed in pleasure, then smiled as he focused on the human beneath him. "Just let me take care of you, alright? If it becomes too much you tell me and we'll stop."

Jongdae nodded and buried his face into Jongin’s shoulder, the other still smelling of the forest and the slight tang from the hot spring water. “I trust you,” he murmured.

Jongin stretched his lean body over Jongdae's as he reached across to the bedside table and the small pot of salve he kept there. "It will hurt some," he murmured honestly to Jongdae. "I'm going to try to make it hurt less, alright?"

He could feel how thick Jongin was, and he tensed a bit at the thought of the act itself—but Jongdae trusted him implicitly. “All right,” he agreed quietly. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

The Wolf King shifted, gently nudging Jongdae's legs apart as he dipped his fingers into the pot, the other hand reaching down to curl his fingers around Jongdae's cock and giving it a few experimental strokes.

Jongdae’s sharp, pleased cry echoed through the King’s chambers. Jongin’s hand felt far more capable than his own and another surge of happiness coursed through his body. He bent his knees and spread his legs, fully open and exposed, but unashamed and unafraid.

Encouraged by Jongdae's response, Jongin pressed one slick finger against Jongdae's entrance, slowly pushing in while the other was distracted. He paused to let the younger man grow accustomed to the intrusion, carefully studying Jongdae's face as he continued to stroke him.  
It was a bit strange and slightly uncomfortable, but the odd feelings passed when he opened his eyes. “It’s nice,” he breathed out and experimentally rocked his hips, as if the movement alone could seal their bond. “I’m really lucky.”

A single digit became two as Jongin continued, smiling as he watched the man beneath him begin to come undone. "I think I'm the fortunate one, Jongdae..."

“For me?” Jongdae nearly moaned out, his body quickly stretching and accommodating Jongin’s elegant fingers. “Really?”

"Yes, for you," Jongin said with a heated chuckle, leaning down for a kiss and swallowing some of Jongdae's moans. "Do you think you are ready for more?"

He knew it was his last chance to back out, to remain in his world of servitude (albeit with a kind master). He looked Jongin directly in the eyes when their lips parted, quietly studying their intent. Everything he had seen from the Wolf King had registered in Jongdae’s mind as sincere and honest, and something told him that he’d never be led astray. “I’m yours,” he said finally, without any hesitation. “I want this bond.”

Long digits slipped from Jongdae, only to be replaced by Jongin's firm length. He pushed in slowly, knowing he was considerably larger than the two fingers had been. Slow, steady......yet unyielding until he couldn't go any further. He held steady, searching the expression of the man beneath him before he let go.

Jongdae’s fingers gripped Jongin’s shoulders tightly, his body tensing in preparation for pain that came in one sharp burst, quickly replaced by a full, more comfortable feeling. His eyes slowly tracked down their bodies and gasped in surprise. “...Looks like a perfect fit,” he chuckled softly as he looked up again, experimentally tensing and relaxing around his new lover.

Jongin groaned at the sensation of Jongdae's teasing, shifting his slim hips before pulling back and sinking forward into that tight heat once more.

“More,” Jongdae demanded, whimpering with each thrust outwards. He needed more touches, more kisses, more of Jongin buried deep inside of him. His body felt like one continuous bundle of nerves, each sensation more heightened and amplified than before. He finally could understand the rawness, the carnality—and just why members of the pack craved mates.

That was all Jongin need to hear, combined with the scent of need and desire that surrounded him, emanating from the man beneath him. The pace quickened, fingers curling once more around Jongdae's cock, stroking him in time with the intense thrusts. "Are you mine, Jongdae?" Jongin growled out, wolf and human parts of the Wolf King meeting and agreeing that this was what needed to be. He needed Jongdae....needed his mate.

His name sounded obscene coming from Jongin’s lips, and Jongdae’s half-spoken, half-moaned affirmations blended into his begging-- _yes, please, more_. The young man’s back arched in pleasure when he came, Jongin’s name mixed in with more happy cries.

Jongin's eyes flashed gold as came, simultaneously biting down at the juncture of Jongdae's neck and shoulder. _MINE_ the word rang out clearly in Jongdae's head, the wolf pleased as he finally claimed his mate after such a long wait.

“Yours,” Jongdae agreed, a sweet smile crossing his face. Even Jongin’s hard bite was pleasant, even though he knew he’d bear marks (and curious stares during court). “You’re my mate.”

Jongin nuzzled against Jongdae's neck, then slowly pulled out before collapsing beside Jongdae and wrapping one arm around the other's slim waist. "Thank you..."

“Thank you?” Jongdae snuggled into his new mate’s body, nosing into his neck with a soft cry of surprise. “You smell differently now.”

"Thank you for giving me a chance," Jongin murmured, smiling. "You aren't a wolf yet but the potential is there if you wish it. You smell of pack, now."

“I do.” He knew that the wolves had longer lives despite the danger they lived in, and he could see nothing better than spending a few centuries at his mate’s side. “I—“

His statement was cut short by a knock at the door of Jongin’s quarters, followed by Yixing’s amused voice. “I’ve brought the formal Beta ornamentation, sir.”

Jongin chuckled as he heard Yixing's voice. "It figures that he would know first...."

“If he knows, then everyone knows,” Jongdae groaned. “I was hoping to have one night of peace…”

"Welcome to my world, love," Jongin said with a grin.

“Well, if we aren’t going to have any peace tonight…” Jongdae looked up at his mate shyly. “Could we do it again?”

Gold flashed again in Jongin's eyes, the Wolf King pulling his mate close and growling lowly in his ear, "Your wish is my command."

Two months later, Jongdae still wasn’t quite used to the formal Beta wear for court. The clothing was silk, much finer than his usual homespun tunics, and all of the heavy jewelry didn’t quite suit his thin neck. He appreciated the collar, which hid the teeth-marks he acquired from Jongin’s habit of claiming him (not that he minded at all).  
The best day of court was the one that he attended after being sick for the past several sessions. He had appeared shyly, clutching Jongin’s hand and bearing a fresh bandage on his calf. The looks from the wolves present for court went from astonishment to warm welcomes.

“This is my Beta,” Jongin announced, sharing a shy smile with his newly-turned wolf. “My mate.”


End file.
